Pain
by Teniente Jazmin Jager
Summary: Porque nadie, nadie se atrevía a arrebatarle el puesto de Hokage a Uzumaki Naruto sin sentir el verdadero dolor. TrashFic. Parodia descarada. Naruto&Sasuke. No yaoi.


_Naruto_ no me pertenece y Masashi Kishimoto lo sabe. Le encanta tenernos al filo de la silla a mi sobrino y a mí.

Advertencias: Fic de trama tan profunda como una charca. _Completamente crack_. Parodia descarada. _Abstenerse_.

Pain

Por Sessha Jazmin

_Una antigua leyenda _shinobi _cuenta que el fin de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja sucedió gracias a un trío muy particular. Un joven rubio de mirada decidida, una chica de gran carácter y pelo rosa y un joven de ojos rojos por el _sharingan_ y cabello negro y acicalado._

Uchiha Madara parecía invencible, las fuerzas de la alianza _shinobi_ mermaban a un ritmo arrollador… ya no había escapatoria.

Y la Voluntad de Fuego hizo su aparición. Los tres jóvenes hicieron frente a Madara dando todo lo que tenían. Emulando a los legendarios _Sannin_, a la cabeza de sus invocaciones, lanzaron sus ataques. Y el trabajo en equipo tuvo su efecto. No sin poco esfuerzo, Madara cayó.

Lo llevaron frente a los Cinco Kages, quienes no dudaron en acabar con él… obligándolo a hacer trabajos forzados para la aldea a la que tanto había odiado... reparando los rostros Kages. Cara a cara con el recuerdo de Senju Hashirama.

No hubo peor final para Uchiha Madara.

_Y el tiempo pasó…_

La aldea de la Hoja recuperó su antiguo esplendor. Aquel que Hashirama ansió tanto. Tsunade decidió que ese era el momento de abdicar a favor de las generaciones más jóvenes, como Sarutobi lo hizo a favor de Minato.

Llamó a los tres jóvenes y les comunicó su decisión.

—¡Voy a ser Hokage, _dattebayo_! —saltó Naruto feliz. Lo había esperado _tanto_.

Shizune y Shikamaru cruzaron sus miradas, preocupados.

—Escucha Naruto —comenzó Tsunade—, tú no vas a ser el Hokage.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —El grito pudo escucharse hasta en la tienda de ramén—. ¿¡Por qué, '_ttebayo_!? Yo siempre quise ser Hokage…

—Tenemos otro candidato, Naruto.

—¿Pero quién '_ttebayo_? —preguntó desolado.

—Uchiha Sasuke —la _Sannin_ miró al aludido y este esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—¿¡ÉL!? —señaló a su compañero—. P-pero…

Tsunade suspiró y precedió a explicarle que Sasuke era mejor candidato por ser más inteligente y mejor. Además de más de otras cosas que el rubio no entendió.

—¡Pero él es un ninja renegado, abuela! —protestó.

—Pero volvió a la aldea.

—Además fuiste tú quien lo trajo de vuelta —señaló Shikamaru.

—¡Quiso destruir Konoha!

—Se alió con nosotros durante la guerra.

—Pero, ¿por qué, _ttebayo?_ —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Porque él durante la guerra manifestó su deseo de ser Hokage.

—¡Quise ser Hokage toda mi vida!

—Acéptalo, Naruto —intervino Shikamaru—. Sasuke va a ser el Hokage y punto.

—Es más inteligente que tú —apuntó Shizune.

—Y más guapo —El lado_ fangirl_ de Sakura salió a relucir.

«Ha-hasta Sakura-chan»

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia.

—¡Por la mierda! —chilló Naruto y se marchó no sin antes empujar a Sasuke en el proceso.

En el cielo _shinobi_, Itachi no cabía en sí de orgullo.

—Mi hermanito va a ser Hokage. Mi hermanito va a ser Hokage —repetía para sí.

Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya lo miraban con los ojos oscurecidos. El Uchiha sonreía por primera vez desde que llegó al cielo para quedarse.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Minato.

—¡No es justo, _'ttebane_! —protestó Kushina.

—Esto me da mala espina —susurró Jiraiya echando una mirada furtiva a Nagato y Konan.

En la tierra, Naruto, sentado sobre el rostro de piedra de su padre, apretaba los puños con ira. Observó de lejos cómo Tsunade le entregaba el distintivo de Hokage a Sasuke. «No, no. Él no se lo merecía», pensó. Solo por decir en medio de la guerra que quería ser Hokage… ¡Joder, no!

—¿Me ayudas, Kyûbi? —siseó.

Kurama rió. —Me caes mal, Naruto; pero cuenta conmigo.

—Ahora el mundo conocerá el verdadero dolor.

_La leyenda dice que Naruto se volvió más poderoso que el mismísimo Uchiha Madara. Con su fuerza imparable, el mundo se volvió un caos._

_El Hokage Uchiha Sasuke se vio forzado a renunciar. Naruto lo recluyó en una cueva hasta nuevo aviso y la aldea terminó a sus pies._

_Porque nadie, nadie se atrevía a quitarle el puesto de Hokage a Uzumaki Naruto. Nadie, sin conocer el dolor._

_Dicen que Sasuke terminó sus días viviendo es esa cueva, planeando una nueva venganza._

_._

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Si llegaron hasta acá, tienen aguante. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero luego de pasar horas en el laboratorio de Embriología necesitaba relajarme. No me maten, por favor.

Soy tan fan de Naruto como mi querido y _troll_ sobrino de doce. De _é_l fue la idea de detenernos a leer _ese capítulo_ del manga donde Sasuke menciona su deseo de ser Hokage _justo_ cuando estábamos repasando el arco de la Invasión de Pain a Konoha.

Prometo volver a escribir algo decente después de mi viaje de campo, para compensar.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

02 de marzo de 2014, domingo.


End file.
